We Deserve This
by aliendroid
Summary: The mystery of PSYREN and Nemesis Q is over, Ageha is in a coma, and Hiryu has his friend/lover back. Hiryu/Tatsuo YAOI!


**Okay first I have NO IDEA if this is going to be a series! Now that, that is out of the way I would like to start this out with why I love PSYREN so much. **

**Reasons:**

**1.) Cannon gay pairings (I don't care what anyone says there are at least 2 gay pairings in this manga!)**

**2.) Original psychic powers (I mean come on the abilities these guys/girls get are just fucking awesome!)**

**3.) Useful female roles (I can't tell you how many stories and manga I have watched/read that have a useless heroine. It is annoying! *ahem **_**Sakura & Inoue **_** ahem*)**

**4.) Very few clichés! (Now the story does have some, but it isn't loaded with them.)**

**5.) Original take on an old idea (If you haven't read the story go to and read it!)**

**6.) SUBTLE ROMANCE! (It isn't in your face all the time!) **

**Okay now that the reasons are out of the way this story revolves around reason number 1 and cannon pairing Hiryu Asaga and Tatsuo Mana (even if you say they aren't!)**

**This is rated M for sexual content and Guy/Guy action. **

**I do not own PSYREN, Toshiaki Iwashiro does. **

**The mystery of PSYREN and Nemesis Q is over, Ageha is in a coma, and Hiryu has his friend/lover back. Let's look into their daily life together! Hiryu/Tatsuo YAOI!**

We Deserve This:

Hiryu watches as Tatsuo fires of several shots from his psychic gun. Even after returning from Psyren they have continued to harness their abilities just in case of a similar situation happening. Hiryu's control over his dragon has improved remarkably being able to form and hold it outside of the atmosphere of Psyren. Tatsuo's abilities have also advanced he can now change the shape of his psychic gun at will and his shot amount has increased. When they are not practicing or at the hospital visiting Ageha and checking on Amamiya they are either at school or spending time with each other. It has been four months since they returned and according to Mrs. Tenjuin Ageha won't wake up for another two months. Everyone is praying that her prediction is correct. Since the incident their feelings have become deeper and their connection stronger. Hiryu loves Tatsuo deeper than ever and Tatsuo can't image life without his headless dragon.

"Hey do you think he will ever wake up?" asks Tatsuo. The 9 mm look alike disappearing in his hand. He walks over and sits next to Hiryu.

Hiryu reaches out and pulls Tatsuo between his legs so the smaller teen is resting with his back against his chest. "He is stubborn there is no way Ageha would let something like this keep him away." Hiryu kisses the top of Tatsuo's head and they continue to sit there staring up and the blue sky and clouds. Since his time at Psyren Tatsuo never tires of looking at the open blue sky finding it a comfort. Hiryu looks down at his cute boyfriend, Tatsuo's hair is black except the bangs whish are died to a dark brown. His body is trim with little to no muscle on it. The word Hiryu would use to describe Tatsuo would be delicate. Hiryu himself has silver blue hair, tall with a very muscular physic, and his facial features are strong.

Tatsuo looks up at Hiryu and smiles. Turning around and getting on his knees he wraps his arms around Hiryu's neck and cover's the bigger teens lips with his own. Hiryu responds instantly wrapping his arms around Tatsuo's much smaller frame and deepening the kiss. Their mouths part at the same time allowing for their tongues to mingle and twine. "Hey think you two could go somewhere where we can't see you two make out!" yells Matsuri who is presently sparing with her man Kagetora.

Tatsuo and Hiryu look over at the two and Hiryu says, "Why you two don't?"

Matsuri flames and picking up a rather large rock tosses it at the cocky youth. Hiryu forms the dragon's tail and wraps it around him and Tatsuo to shield them. "What did you say boy?" Matsuri picks up another object this one a broken pipe with a point.

" 'ey now babe don't go throwin' things that could kill em' " says Kagetora. Matsuri looks at her scared yet hot man and drops the pipe.

Hiryu and Tatsuo get up and leave the clearing heading for the mansion. Nearly everyone who was involved with the Psyren matter and lived has a room at Elmore Tenjuin's manor and they all come to practice and hone their skills when they can, and visit with the children. The pair walks through the house, up the stairs, down a hall, and into their shared bedroom. It is no secret they are seeing each other considering they often make out not caring who is watching. Tatsuo and Hiryu fall onto the bed limbs entangled as they remove clothing. Their shirts disappeared as soon as they got into their room. Their pants disappear, followed by boxers, and shoes and socks. Fully naked Hiryu pins his sexy lover beneath him.

Tatsuo wraps his arms around Hiryu's neck and pulls him down for a kiss. As the mouth meet and their tongues dance Hiryu slowly enters Tatsuo. Rise comes in handy in situation like this, relaxing muscles instantly. Once in Hiryu pulls out almost all the way and then quickly thrusts back in hitting Tatsuo's prostate. Tatsuo arches off the bed and meets his dragon thrust for thrust. Their bodies moving in perfect sync with the others. "Ah…OH…mm…nhhn" Tatsuo moans and gasps are caught and lost between their locked mouths. As they reach the edge Hiryu pick up his pace and thrusts harder. "Yes! More…ah…god sooo goo…ah!" Tatsuo's urgings are mixed with moans of pleasure. They come together, feeling as if they are two eagles talons clasped free falling in the sky. "Amazing as usual Hiryu," says Tatsuo. "I love you."

Hiryu pulls out and lays next to his lover, "I love you too Tatsuo."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Soooooo should I make more! I love PSYREN! LOVE LOVE! Okay enough of that, ehem please review and tell me what you think. Flames are used to roast marshmallows and make smores! Reviewers get said smores. **


End file.
